Electrify me
by CsIK
Summary: Kaiya is the only mixed breed of her kind, she is the only human that can wield Lightning and manipulate energy. she is given the great task of trying to save a world that is about to be destroyed by a demonic army.


**Epilogue **

In the beginning of time, man, beast, and nature worked together in harmony. Man especially cherished nature for the food and shelter it provided to them and the animals that lived among them. No one took more than was needed and this way of life seemed well balanced for all.

Different tribes roamed the land and each respected their neighbors. The people in these tribes all preferred different locations to suit their needs. These people also felt more comfortable around certain aspects of nature than did others. Some preferred water or ice, while others loved fire, earth, and wind.

The people of the North were tall, slender, agile, and beautiful. They were also extremely reserved and intelligent people. They preferred to live in moderately cold environments where water was plentiful in the summer months and ice was abundant in the winter months.

The people of the East lived in mountainous areas. They enjoyed creating their homes out of the caves in the mountains that were left thousands of years ago by large amounts of rapid water. They were stocky and muscular in appearance. However, contrary to their looks, these were very light hearted simple people who loved having a good laugh and great dinner with friends and family.

The people of the South were wild and mischievous. They enjoyed the windy grass covered plains. They were playful at heart but always seemed to be getting in trouble. The trouble they caused was never dangerous but annoying nonetheless. They were a handsome tribe but they always seemed to looked disheveled from their hair down to their boots.

The people of the West were kind, brave, and always helping neighbors in need. This was a noble and prideful tribe who dedicated their time to also teaching others. They were tall and muscular in appearance with wild jet black hair and beautifully tanned skin. Along with their great characteristic traits, they enjoyed to manipulate and worship fire.

The world seemed at peace until the first demonic army came. A small group of hunters set out for some fresh meat when they came upon the army. One hunter was able to escape them and managed to return to his tribe to tell them of the horrible slayings he witnessed.

They sent word immediately to the surrounding tribes that a meeting needed to be held. The leaders of each tribe met to decide on what action needed to be taken. They had very little weapons and no time make more. They only thing they could do was rely on their surroundings and ask nature for its help.

Each leader quickly hurried back home and gathered the elders along with all the other tribe members. They began to chant ancient prayers of worship and loyalty to the elements around them. It seemed as if nature had felt their urgency because in that instant each member felt a shift in their energy. After a few short minutes they heard an audible hum.

Each person began to glow a soft yellow color and their appearances began to change. The people started to fuse with the elements that they had respected and worshipped. The people of the North now had beautiful white glowing skin, ice blue eyes, and the hint of water on their fingertips. The people of the East took on the attributes of the elements in the soil. Their hair became silver and so did their eyes. They also became stronger and significantly grew in size. The people of the South became even more disheveled in appearance due to the ability to manipulate the wind they had loved so much. The people of the West retained the black hair but with a tint of red to it. The pupils of their eyes also became red in color to match the ability of manipulating fire that they had now obtained and felt inside.

Without having time to experiment with their new abilities, the tribes gathered together and met the demons head on. There were large demons and small demons. There were ones that ran on all fours and ones that walked liked humans. Some had wings while others rode wicked looking animals.

With one last look at each other, both sides rushed forward. The battle lasted for hours and cost many people their lives. However, the demons were taken off guard by the powers the people had and they were soon demolished.

The people rejoiced in their triumph and immediately started helping each other tend to the wounded. Celebrations were held for many weeks after the battle. The peace settled over the tribes again and everyone went back to tending to their homes and land.

However, the one thing that did not remain the same were the powers they still retained. The offspring of these tribes also developing powers as they reached their teenage years. This power eventually started leading to competition. They competed mainly for land and governing of the surrounding tribes. These small disagreements soon escalated to wars between tribes. Hatred began forming between the people of different areas which eventually lead to the four corner split. Each tribe delegated an area for themselves where they felt most comfortable around their element.

Although an agreement was never made, each tribe had a mutual understanding of each others boundaries. Crossing of these boundaries would be punishable by law and possibly death.

After time, these tribes became kingdoms with thousands of people dwelling within the city. The oldest and most powerful family in each kingdom had taken leadership without any protest from the people.

As time went on, so did the ability to invent new ways to build their cities. Each kingdom erected a beautiful palace. As the business around the palace increased so did the structures surrounding it. Local markets went up, as well as tailors, taverns, and weapon smiths.

The Kingdoms had became self sustaining and prosperous in a short amount of time. There were no longer battles with the other kingdoms but there was not peace either. The only communication still allowed between people of other cities was the trading of goods.

The people who all use to live among the land freely and were friends now hated and despised each other. These distractions may have been the no one could foresee the second coming of the demonic army.

Chapter 1 :Kaiya Archaeis

_It's my 18__th__ Birthday today. I should be happy and excited for my party tonight. My father loves me dearly and is having the palace prepare me a wonderful dinner where many of my family and my father's friends will be attending. But how can one be happy when you can feel everyone staring at you as you walk by and whispering things you'd rather not hear. As a child I never felt or was treated differently. I played with the other children and reeked havoc in the palace. I had a great childhood, one filled with love, adventures, and learning. _

_I wish I never started developing my powers. It also didn't help that I started showing signs of my powers at a younger age, than all the other children . The normal teenager starts developing their powers a few months before their 18__th__ birthday. I started showing signs of mine at 13. That's when my life began to change._

There was a knock at the door and a muffled urgent voice could be heard behind it.

"Miss miss please! If you don't start getting ready for dinner your father will have my head!"

"Okay Emily," I said slightly irritated. "Have my bath water prepared for me and my dress laid out on my bed when I'm done"

"Yes miss," said Emily quietly as she scurried away and immediately began barking orders to the other servants. I was mildly annoyed at being hurried out of bed but quickly cooled off after I entered the soothing bath water. I would never allow myself to be angry with Emily anyway. She is the closest person I consider a friend after my powers began to show.

I had time to only relax for a few minutes until I eventually began scrubbing my skin and washing my hair. I knew I was short for time so I didn't take my usual two hour bath. As soon as I was finished, I felt much better. Whenever I take a bath it seems to wash away some of my worries from previous days.

I hurried into my room and found Emily making some final adjustments.

" Oh kaiya, this dress is beautiful, the gorgeous silver stones your father had me embroider match your eyes perfectly,' gleamed Emily. "Thank you," I said dully.

I hated being dressed up but I was more anxious than irritated. What would the people whisper now? How different I was becoming?

The older I became the more my appearance started changing. Normal water wielders often had beautiful blonde hair and ice blue eyes. They were tall and slender with glowing white skin. My self , on the other hand, had long blonde hair with silver on the tips of them. I had silver eyes that would glow like the full moon and lightly tanned skin. I was by no standard short but compared to my people I was considered to be on the smaller side.

I sighed heavily, "Emily, do I really have to go through with this? I would rather be on the outskirts of the city hunting with Odious and Jayson."

"You may hunt with your cousins later, for now, you must wear this dress and put on your best smile. Your father put a lot of preparation into this day to make you happy. Do not disappoint him."

I sighed again. I love my father dearly and would not want to upset him. "Okay Emily, help me get changed," I said reluctantly. I promptly put on my dress and began preparing my hair and make up. I may not enjoy dressing up but I have watched Emily do it thousands of times so, I became pretty decent at doing it myself.

Emily watched over me like a vulture to make sure I looked perfect. When I was finally done she said tearfully, "Oh you look just like your mother. She would be so proud." I never knew my mother. She was different from what I'm told.

The closest kingdom to us is the city of Rocise. These are where the wielders of elements live. They can manipulate earth, metals, and rock. Because they are so close, we do most trading with them. Whether it be for precious metals to make stronger weapons or stone to build new structures.

My father had recently become king after his father passed away. He was a kind man but knew he must abide by certain rules. The two rules that must be followed at all times were, all other nature wielders were not to be considered friends and there was never allowed to be any cross breeding.

My father wanted to begin trading more frequently with the people of Rocise so, he personally began going to the city and overseeing the trades. Eventually his visits became longer and he started staying in the city for a few days. A rumor began spreading between both cities that my father was in love with a lady living in the city of Rocise.

Soon enough, to everyone's surprise, he brought back my mother Marlise. She was bearing his child and they had no choice but to get married. The city was outraged but soon surrendered to the idea of marriage after fear of losing their beloved leader. They had a quick ceremony and were very happily in love.

Soon after their marriage my mother became ill. She was having a difficult pregnancy and became bedridden. A few months later my mother gave birth to me. It was a strenuous and painful birth. She lost a lot of blood and was very weak. She was able to hold me one time and name me after her grandmother Kaiya. After a brief period of meeting with my father behind closed doors, my mother passed away. A small funeral was held for her by my father's family and close friends. It was a sad time for my father but he was very kind to me and was grateful that his daughter was born. Soon after my father remarried a beautiful water wielder and they had my half brother Kris.

My thoughts were interrupted by a methodical tapping noise. I looked over and saw Emily glaring at me with her hands on her hips and her foot clicking on the floor. "Kaiya, everyone is waiting on you. If we don't leave now you're father and his guests will be upset," said Emily impatiently. I gave myself one last look in the mirror and bowed my head in defeat as I walked to the ballroom.

As I entered, I could see my father across the room with a radiating proud smile showing on his face. I couldn't help but smile back and start feeling a little less anxious. The room was decorated beautifully. There was blue and silver ribbons lining the walls, along with elegant table cloths and beautiful flowers. I was escorted by one of the guards to the head of my father's table. I could see my step mother, the queen, and my half brother sitting next to her. Kris seemed bored and irritated that my father had made him come to the dinner.

After my powers started to develop we seemed to have a different relationship. As children we were playmates and best friends. I was his elder by 2 years so the age difference was never relevant. At the age of 13 when my powers began to develop he became angry and jealous. He began to compete with everything I did and our friendship soon fell apart. Now whenever we come in contact with each other he is cruel to me. However, his ultimate goal will be achieved once my father dies and he becomes king. As a half breed the people decided that I would not be allowed to take the throne. That is why my father quickly remarried and had a son with his new queen.

My thoughts were interrupted by my father giving me a hug that knocked the air out of me. "Hello father," I gasped. "Hello Kaiya, my beautiful daughter!" he bellowed in his deep loud voice. I bowed to the queen who gave me a warm smile and looked to my brother who gave me a small nod. The Queen was not cruel to me but she was also never affectionate. I respected her and she in turn, respected me. "Eric, if we do not start the feast soon, the guests will start getting restless," said the queen quietly.

The king looked around and nodded to the queen. Once we were all seated comfortably the food was brought out and music immediately started playing. The room felt comfortable and joyous. Everyone was eating, laughing, and joking. Soon enough my fears of being ridiculed disappeared completely and I began to enjoy myself.

Just as we're about to start dessert a young man burst through the doors gasping for air and trying to catch his breath. He appeared to be one of the many scouts along the boarders of our city. He whispered to one of the guards who quickly rushed him to the king. "Excuse…me…your…highness," said the young man trying to catch his breath. "I need to speak to you, it's urgent"

The king slowly rose and lead the boy to another room. An awkward silence had fallen over the room as the people patiently waited for the king to return. I could hear the panic in my father's voice as it began to rise. "Are you sure you saw them?…You're positive?…How many of them were there?"

After what seemed like an eternity, my father calmly entered the room and asked to speak to his family and a few trusted men in private. We followed him to a large room that I had only been in a few times. It had a long oak table and hand carved oak chairs. The room was simple with barely any decoration except for the beautiful lanterns that were hung from the ceiling. The room normally held private meetings with my father and the other parties involved. We each sat down in the chairs nearest to my father while he sat at the head of the table.

My father gave a heavy sigh and began to speak, "All the Kingdoms are in great peril. The young scout who spoke to me earlier gave me terrible news. He was roaming the most outer part of the forest when he came across a creature. The beast had fangs, long razor sharp claws, and wings that do not compare in size to any creature. The beast had patches of fur and missing flesh. When he approached to take a closer look, he realized there were about a dozen of them. One caught scent of him and made a low gurgling noise in the back of its throat before charging. He ran for his life, barely able to escape the quick creatures."

All of us were silent and in complete shock. Neither of us knew what to say until the queen finally spoke up, "Where did the creatures come from and what do they want with our people?"

The king's gaze was distant but he said in a sad voice, "They come here with only one purpose. To completely wipe out all traces life. They feed off our flesh and will not stop until we are gone and the land is completely destroyed. These creatures are from the legends of the first demonic wave. They are who our ancestors fought many years ago and thought they defeated."

My half brother kris, looked almost irritated. "Father, why don't we send some men, use our powers, and kill the stupid creatures. We are far more superior than them so there should be no further need for discussion."

"My son you do not know what you're up against there could be thousands upon thousands of these creatures beginning to invade this land. We need to find out how many there are right now before we make a plan of attack," said the king with urgency in his voice.

Kris abruptly rose from his chair and said, "Father, when you decide to take some real action then come find me. I will not sit around and listen to this nonsense any longer." He marched out of the room and loudly shut the door behind him.

"I apologize for that," said the King. He turned to one of his men and ordered that they gather a few good men and meet him by the city gates. From there they will search they area to determine how big the threat is. When they return they will send word to the other Kingdoms. "Father!" I protested, "I will go with you, they have no need for me here and I'm one of the best fighters you have.

"No you will not," He said sternly. "These monsters are not to be taken lightly and I will not have you injured or killed by one of them." I began to speak again but he silenced me with one quick look. He then rose, embraced the queen who was still in shock, and left the room to go prepare. I silently watched him leave, deep down I knew I must help him.

"Come, let's leave Kaiya. We shall tend to the fest and make sure all is well with our people," said the queen quietly. I rose and followed her out of the room. There was no need to argue just yet. As we were walking down the hallway I let out a loud yawn. "I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go to my room and lay down." The queen nodded and continued walking down the hall.

I quickly entered my room and began changing out my dress and into my hunting clothes. I needed to help my father. Before my powers emerged, I enjoyed training with my cousins Odious and Jayson. They were two and three years older than me and taught me many unique fighting skills. By the age of 13 I was one of the best fighters in the kingdom. I knew I could use these skills to help my father, I just needed to hurry and catch up with him.

I changed into my leather boots, my charcoal tights, and black tunic. I tied my hair back and quietly left my room. Sneaking out of the castle was much easier than I had anticipated, everyone was currently at the dinner or tending to the kitchen. I left the castle grounds and headed for my cousin's house. I ran as fast as I could and seemed to get there in no time. I stopped at the edge of their house to see where each of them were. I was lucky enough to find them wrestling in the backyard. I started approaching them and when they saw they both leaped up and gave me a bone crunching hug. "Hey guys." "HI!" they said in unison. "I need your help." I briefly explained to them what was going on. They immediately ran inside, gave their mother a believable excuse, and ran back out. We swiftly headed into the forest and attempted to catch up to my father. After traveling for a few miles, we heard a loud growl to the right. Water erupted and immediately a second growl followed. We ran as fast as we could to the sound of the battle. As we came to the clearing I saw a group of our men that were badly injured and trapped by three monsters. I saw pieces of the bloodied beast scattered throughout the field. "Good," I thought to myself, "They can be killed." I began scanning the field frantically for my father. I spotted him of to the side fighting a group of the ugly beasts. I immediately ran over just in time to grab my father out of one of their grasps. "Kaiya, what are you doing here! I told you to stay home!" He winced in pain as he spoke these words. I looked down to find a long cut going down his leg. "Father, you're hurt and I couldn't let you do this alone." "Watch out!" he shouted, and shot a sphere of water over my shoulder just in time to knock one of the creatures back. Just as I was recovering from the first shot, my father fired a second one and quickly turned it to ice. This knocked the creature a few feet back, it attempted to rise, fell back down, and was still.

I looked over my father's shoulder to find Odious and Jayson killing the other beasts and helping the few remaining men. Just as I was about give my father praise and help him off the field, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned to face the monster and to protect my father. I was horrified at what I saw. It was a gruesome creature with three heads and two long horns on each of them. It had nails as sharp as metal and it's teeth shown like razors. The demonic creature towered over the tallest trees in the forest and had wings that were twice the length of its body.

I could only stare, as its bright yellow eyes glared at me and its long tail whipped back and forth. I knew we were no match for this large monster. It howled and brought up its claws to strike. I shoved my father and quickly rolled to the side just barely avoiding its grasp. It swung at me again this time catching my clothing. I pulled out my small dagger and stuck it in the tender skin of the beast. It howled in anger and retracted its claw. I got up to try and gain more ground but I felt myself being lifted off the ground. It had wrapped its tail around my foot and brought me in the air. The beast gave me an evil grin and began to wrap its tail around my entire body. It's grip became tighter and I could feel burning pain as one of my ribs cracked.

I heard my father scream from below and shoot a razor sharp shard of ice at the tail cutting it in half. The beast screamed as I fell to the floor. As my father began to help me up I felt his body go stiff. I lift my head to look at him and find one of the beasts claws through his stomach.

"FATHER!" I screamed. At that moment I felt a surge of energy go through my body. I began to glow a bright white and could feel myself lifting off the ground. I turned to the creature and used all the energy I had summoned. Two large beams of lightning shot from my hands and seared everything in its path as it made its way towards the gruesome monster. In an instant the creature was reduced to nothing but ash. I fell to the ground and tried to catch my breath until I caught sight of my father. I made my way to my father as fast as I could. As I got closer I could feel the tears start to fall down my face.

"Father?" I said in a shaky voice. His eyes fluttered open and he slowly looked at me. "Father please you can't die. The people need you, I need you!" He gave me a painful smile. "They will be okay my gifted daughter. I need you to make me a promise. I need you to go to the other kingdoms and warn them of what is coming. The only way these creatures can be beaten, is if our people unite and fight as one." I shook my head, "they won't believe me. I am a half breed. My powers are not similar to anyone else's, I have no place in this world." He grabbed my shirt with what little strength he had left, and pulled me towards him. "You will make them believe! These monsters will destroy the land and every last person occupying it. Promise me!" As I cradled his head I whispered, "I promise."

His eyes slowly started to close and I could faintly hear him whisper my mother's name, "Marlise…" After a few seconds his body went limp. I clutched at his shirt and sobbed. I didn't have the slightest clue how I was going to get these other kingdoms to listen to me.

I lifted my head as I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up to see Jayson and Odious. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the few remaining men also coming towards our group.

Odious looked at me with sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry Kaiya, he really was a great man. Let's take him back to the palace and tell the people what happened."

The men started to pick up my father and we began our slow journey back to the palace. After a few minutes of silence Jayson finally spoke, "Kaiya, your powers are amazing. I didn't know you could do that. After you turned 13 you stopped using them in public. These are nothing to be ashamed of."

I gave him a half hearted smile, "My father told me it's what happens when two wielders of different elements mix. I'm the only one of my kind that I know of. There could be tribes of them living in the deep woods but I'm not sure. The combination of the water wielding part of me and the elemental, gave me the ability to form and control lightning. It gives me an immense amount of energy which also gives me the ability to float. I have really yet to master the levitating part but it happens when I'm really upset."

As I said those last words, the memory of my father came to mind. I bowed my head so my companions wouldn't see the tears.

We came to the gate of the castle. The sun was just rising so I knew we had some time to take my father to the palace before the city awoke. I asked Jayson and Odious to come with me so they can testify as to what happened. When we reached the palace, the few servants that we awake started whispering and staring. The men placed the king in a small room on top of a bed that was not much bigger than him.

I ran to go find my step mother. As I was making my way down the hall, I ran into Emily. "HUMPH," she gasped as I knocked into her. "Where are you going in such a rush and where were you last night!" said Emily completely distraught and taken off guard. "Emily there is no time. I must find the Queen and tell her what happened. The King is dead. We were attacked by these disgusting monsters and I must warn the people." Emily gawked at me. I could tell she had many questions to ask but she knew this was not the best time. "The queen is in the dinning hall eating breakfast," said Emily in a shocked voice as she lifted her hand and pointed.

I quickly made my way to the dinning area. People started to roam the halls and began whispering while pointing at me. I had no time to worry about them so I burst through the doors and found my step mother and my half brother Kris eating breakfast together. They both looked up startled as I approached them. "You look like a filthy peasant Kaiya, suits you well," said Kris in a cruel tone. I scowled at him and turned to the Queen, "Your highness, I need to speak to you and Kris in private. It's urgent news containing the King and what we witnessed." They both rose without saying a word and followed me into the same meeting room we had been in yesterday. I looked at both of them and my eyes filled with tears, "The king is dead." My step mother began to sob and Kris just stared. "He told me not to go but I had to try and help if I could. As I got there, I saw my father and a few men fighting these hideous monsters. They were powerful creatures with unbelievable speed and endurance with no regard for life. We fought them off as best as we could until one appeared that towered over the palace. I killed it but not before it got a hold of King Erik."

The queen was silently crying but her attention was on me. My brother had still said nothing and had no look of remorse on his face. I put my hand on top of the Queen's and continued speaking. "He told me more would come and made me promise to warn all the kingdoms. He said the only way to fight them was to unite all the people and fight them as one. If not, we will all die."

The Queen nodded her head, "I need time to think about this. I need to see him and start arranging the funeral and.." My brother slammed his fist interrupting the Queen.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" He yelled. "You had him killed! There is no army coming, you planned this so you could try and steal the throne!"

"Kris, I do not want the throne. Please believe me, I am telling the truth. As the new King you must warn the people!"

He gave me a malicious smile and erupted in a horrible laugh. "You think I'm going to tell the people some made up story tale so that you can seem like a hero? I will not tell my people lies. You are a fool to have come back here after having our father murdered."

"My son," pleaded the Queen. "She is telling the truth. Our people use to tell stories of the first demonic army. We cannot take her plea lightly."

"SHUT UP MOTHER!" screamed Kris. "You are lucky I am letting you live. I am the new King now, not your precious husband. You will do as you're told or I will have you killed. I will not follow your rules or anyone else's for that matter. I make the rules now, I AM KING."

"Guards come here immediately!" Three guards hurried in the room. "The King is dead, I am now King. Arrest Kaiya for treason and murdering my father."

The guards hesitated for a second then slowly approached me. "Kris don't do this," I pleaded. "Our people will die"

"Our people?" laughed Kirs. "These are my people not yours. There is no room for a disgusting cross breed that was brought into this world by a whore of a mother. Father may have spared you but I wont. Take her away guards and I will deal with her later."

The Queen looked at me with apologetic eyes but knew if she opened her mouth she would be taken away too. The guards placed special chains embroidered with diamonds around my wrists. The Diamonds prevented us fro using our powers. They lead me out of the room and into the dungeon. "We're sorry miss," whispered the guards. All I could do was nod my head.

The dungeon was underground. It was cold and damp with the strong scent of mold and decay. I was put in the cell and received a small glass of water and some bread. I crouched in the corner and began to think.

I need to get out of here but how? I'm not even sure if I can accomplish what my father asked of me. My brother was right, why would anyone believe a young cross bred girl? I don't even know where to begin. I could ask the Elemental wielders of the East but they dislike me as much as my brother does. I could ask the wind wielders of the South but they are mischievous people who are hard to trust. My best bet would be the fire wielders of the West. We've had very little contact with them throughout the years and one of them has not been seen since before I was born.

This task seems impossible. Why should I fight for this world if I'm not sure I even have a place in it? Father, why did you save me. This would be so much easier if you were hear and I was…dead.

I began to cry overwhelmed with the loss of my father and the frustration of trying to do what he asked of me. After what seemed like hours, I finally drifted to sleep.

"_Kaiya, Kaiya come here." I lifted my head and looked around. Where was that voice coming from? I turned and saw my father sitting a few feet next to me. This can't be real. I watched him die, I must be dreaming. I slowly rose and walked over to him. "Kaiya, my beautiful special daughter," said my father as he embraced me. "Where am I," I asked my father as I looked around confused. "You are dreaming. I needed to speak to you one last time. I came back from the other side to make sure you knew what was required of you." _

"_Father, I can't do this. I don't know where to begin and even if I was able to make it to one kingdom and have them believe me, how would I get ours and the other people to believe me as well?"_

"_Kaiya," my father said as he gently held my hand. "You must do this. The elders say you are the only one that is capable of completing this task. You were born with special gifts, powers no one else has. You are the only one that can lead the people and defeat this demon army. I will warn you, they are more powerful than when we fought them. They know what powers we have and what to expect."_

"_However, with a leader like you the demons will be defeated. Go to the Fire wielders first. There you will find the prince Alex Bane, he will help you."_

_I nodded my head, "I will try father. I gave you my word and I will make sure I put everything into this task."_

_He gave me a sad smile and with that he started to fade…_

"Miss! You cannot go in there. I was given strict orders by the King to allow no visitors." I heard a crash and a loud thud as all talking ceased. I listened to the tapping of footsteps coming down the hall. "Kaiya, where are you?" whispered a familiar voice. I quickly rose and walked up to the bars of the cell. "I'm here," I said quietly. A figure approached the cell and removed their hood. It was Emily! "I'm so glad to see you Emily!"

"Oh Kaiya, I thought they had killed you. I'm so glad you're okay. The Queen told me where to find you. She also gave me the keys to your diamond cuffs and told me where to find the cellar key."

I was a little surprised but glad the Queen was trying to help. Emily quickly unlocked my cell and took off my diamond cuffs. I could feel the blood slowly start to return to my wrists and hands. "Hurry Kaiya, we must leave. I will take you through the back of the kitchen. There you will meet Odious and Jayson. I contacted them so they could escort you out of the palace safely." I nodded. We crept out of the dungeon to make sure everything was clear. I looked down and chuckled to myself as I saw the guard laying there with a statue smashed over his head. Emily was always a bit feisty.

We made our way to the kitchen without any interference. As we got to the backdoor Emily started to sniffle and wipe her eyes. "Oh Emily," I said as I gave her a hug. "Don't worry everything will be okay. Thank you for all the help. You were like a second mother to me. I promise, I will see you again." She blew her nose and gave me a small smile. "You better come back Kaiya," she said as she put both hands on her hips. "We have much work that needs to be done and who else is going to drive me crazy everyday?" I

I laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Emily." Emily started to look around frantically, "Wait, wait, I know I brought it with me. Ahhh haaa, here it is!" She handed me a wrapped package. "I was working on this as a birthday gift but I never go to give it to you. I think now would be the perfect time."

I unwrapped the package to find a charcoal and sewn tunic with black pants, charcoal boots, and a long black undershirt. There was also a long black cloak with a hood. There were two small lightning bolts sew on the end of each sleeve of the undershirt, in silver stitch. Inside the package was also a silver necklace that had a silver bolt with a blue stone and brown attached to it.

"The necklace was from you father. He wanted to also give it to you on your birthday. It's a symbol to remind you where you came from and who you have become. A combination of water, earth elements, and lightning."

"It's beautiful," I said teary eyed. "Well hurry up and change! Your cousins are waiting for you," ordered Emily as she was getting emotional again. I quickly threw on my new clothes and put on my necklace. Emily handed me a bag full of dried fruit and some dried meat, water, and a few extra pieces of clothing. I embraced Emily, grateful for everything she had done. "Get going, get going!" she said pushing me out the door. I gave her one last smile as I greeted my cousin and we made our way to the palace gates.

We finally made our way to the gates and decided to use the old side entrance that had once been an active station for trading with other kingdoms. We made our way through the old passage and came to the other side of the city. I turned to my cousins and gave them both a hug. "Thank you for helping me with everything. I will miss you both very much. This is a journey I need to do alone."

"Kaiya, you can't be serious," protested Jayson. "We're going with you whether you like it or not,' said Odious firmly.

"No, I need to do this by myself. I will not put anyone else's like in danger. I know what I need to do and where I need to go. Plus, I need you here to be my eyes and ears. I will be traveling to the Kingdom of the fire wielders first. After that I will head to the South, and finally the East. Send word if my brother decides to do anything drastic. I promise I will return and we will fight these demons together, as one."

They both nodded their heads in defeat. They knew I was right but they were too prideful to admit it. I gave them each one more hug and told them to watch over Emily for me. They both smiled and said they will do whatever they can to help.

With that, I left the safety of the Kingdom I had known all my life, and ventured out into the mysterious lands of Archais. I was on my way to the fire wielders kingdom was there was a chance my words would be taken seriously or, they could deem me an outcast and have me locked up for lying.

"I won't let you down father," I said out loud.

The Journey Begins


End file.
